


The Plot Of A Lame Zombie Film

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Fandom Stocking Fills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Werewolf Mates, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months stuck in a  mall by zombies leads to some interesting turns of events, like hot sex with hot werewolves.  Well, that and enforced schooling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plot Of A Lame Zombie Film

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom Stocking 2012 for nan.

They were trapped in the mall by zombies. Stiles had pointed out the irony in this during the first hour with the snide comment of "Isn't this the plot of a lame zombie movie?"

The pack was there, including the human members and their families--Melissa McCall, the Sheriff, Chris Argent and all the guns the latter two could grab. All the entries were barricaded, the power and water were still on, and the food court was well stocked, even if Lydia did complain about getting fat on all the greasy, processed food.

Two months in and it was actually pretty boring. The adults had even insisted on education for the teens, and, thanks to the Barnes & Noble, there were plenty of books on every subject. Peter taught history, Chris literature and French. The Sheriff had a surprising knowledge of political theory, Melissa could handle basic biology and health classes, and Derek, well, he kept them in shape. Math was covered by Lydia because she'd proven at fifteen that she knew more than any of the math teachers at the high school.

The kids hated it, but, for going to the makeshift classes, the adults turned a blind eye to extra-curricular activities.

It was a good thing there was a CVS in the mall, too, because they last thing the group needed was a baby werewolf running around.

Not that a baby was possible for a couple of the pairings.

"So, if I put out tonight, can I blow off this essay on Napoleon's exile to Elba?"

Stripping his shirt over his head, Peter snorted. "You're going to put out anyway."

Stiles rolled his eyes, then ran them appraisingly down Peter's lean, muscular body as he uncovered every inch of it, then he started pulling off and flinging his own clothes everywhere. They were in the storeroom of an art supply store, and the smell of paints and chalk lingered, but was overpowered by the scent of arousal. Stiles sat up on the mattress they'd dragged in from the Sleep Number store and grinned.

Neither were quite sure how this had begun, and, they kept it on the down low because the Sheriff did have wolfsbane bullets thanks to Argent, and while teenagers having sex with other teenagers was tolerated by the adult humans, this probably wouldn't be, but every wolf knew. Derek had glowered for a while, but Peter was half-convinced his nephew was such a martyr he couldn't even get it up anymore. He was never going to make a move on Stiles.

So, Peter did instead, and had been surprised to find the teen so eager and responsive. He still called him a creepy pedo-wolf, but zombie uncle was off the table since zombies were now real.

"Stop thinking and get over here and fuck me. Maybe some brilliant insight about Napoleon will shake out."

Peter laughed and dropped onto the mattress to crawl up over Stiles' pale, slender body. Gently he mouthed at a bruise on his hip that he'd left the night before, then bit with his human teeth, making Stiles gasp. "Lube?"

Reaching for the tube a top a crate next to his head, Stiles tossed it down to Peter who caught it and opened it.

"No foreplay?"

Giving his young lover a wolfish grin, Peter coated his fingers and slid two in very easily. "Someone's already been playing with himself."

Stiles flushed and squirmed. "I didn't know if you'd come tonight."

With his free hand, Peter took hold of Stiles' cock and pumped it a few times. "Don't tell me you wore this out."

"Teenager. Not a problem," he grunted back as his dick, despite two earlier orgasms, swelled.

Adding a third finger, Peter curled them, twisted them, spread them, and had Stiles writhing and moaning within a minute. "So fucking pretty..."

"Yeah, yeah, fuck me already!"

"Thought you wanted foreplay."

"Next time."

Laughing, Peter withdrew his fingers, slicked up his cock, and slid inside Stiles' still tight hole.

"Jesus, are all werewolves as big as you?" he gasped out, trying to relax as the few minutes of his own fingers and Peter's hadn't been enough.

"You'll never find out," Peter growled and, as he bottomed out and Stiles arched his back and yelped, Peter drank down the sound with a hungry kiss that his lover eagerly returned.

From outside he could just hear the groans and shuffling sounds from the zombies that surrounded them, but, here, inside the mall, inside Stiles, was safety and security and maybe something more.

His wolf began to growl 'mate' over and over and Peter, as he usually did, took a moment to wonder if the Sheriff's overreaction and Derek's petulance would be worth claiming the kid as he almost had that night in the garage the year before, but, then Stiles' teeth scraping over his neck distracted him from thinking and he sank into pure pleasure.

End


End file.
